Divide & Conquer
by Whiffles
Summary: What really happened as the six l'Cie reached Orphan's Cradle? They had some lemons, that's what happened. Note: This is NOT about a romantic relationship between Hope&Vanille.  hence the "Friendship" category  Lightning&Hope, Fang&Vanille
1. Night 1

**A/N: I know I categorized this as Hope&Vanille being the two main characters, but please don't confuse that for a Hope&Vanille pairing. It's not. It's Hope&Lightning, and Vanille&Fang. But everything that happens here kind of revolves around Hope and Vanille's friendship, so sorry if the categorizing by character names was confusing to you. I hope you'll read it anyway. :D Enjoy!**

**Also, the story isn't out of order. It's all in chronological order, but it starts during the night. That's why it does Night 1 - Day 1 - Night 2, etc. Just to clarify any confusion.**

After hours of Vanille's begging and pleading, and several more hours of travel time after an agreement was reluctantly made, the six l'Cie finally rested in Oerba before reaching the Narthex at Orphan's Cradle.

"Bhakti!" Vanille shouted, smiling and rushing toward her miniature, robotic companion across the room.

"We came all the way out here," Sazh sighed, "when the clocks above our heads are about to reach Cie'th time, so you can play with your toys?"

"Bhakti is not a toy!" she quickly defended as Lightning made her way into the private bedroom with, to her surprise, six beds and hardly enough room for two people to stand. "We came out here to get back some really useful items, remember? Tell him, Fang!"

"Vanille, calm down. Sazh, she's right. Let's just get them quickly," Fang responded, nearing Vanille who was now leaning over Bhakti, silently with her arm stretched out.

"Are you serious? You're crying now?" Sazh demanded after noticing Vanille sniffle and hide her face.

"Bhakti's broken!" the pigtailed girl cried out in disappointment.

"Hey now, don't cry... I'm sure I can fix your robot right up," he made his attempt at comforting the girl, who, much to his surprise, jumped right up to give him her gratitude.

"Thank you, Sazh!" her frown disappeared and restored in its place her usual, cheerful smile.

"I'll have to know what parts it needs, but I think we should just rest up here tonight. It's getting late," Sazh reminded everyone with a yawn on his face.

Vanille marched merrily on into her room, staking her claim on the top bed on the right side. Fang declared the right side of the room the "all girls' side" when she climbed into the middle bunk, right above Lightning. Hope silently sat down on the opposite bunk nearest the floor, while Snow occupied the middle bunk and Sazh, a bit peeved, reached the top.

"I'm getting too old for this. Climbing triple bunk beds..." he uttered, annoyed, and for a moment Hope thought to trade places with Sazh but quickly remembered the time he slept over at his cousin's house in his childhood and fell out of the top bunk. It was a good thing Hope had the fast, almost cat-like reflexes he posessed, otherwise he would have quite easily busted his skull on the nightstand below and not even be here today.


	2. Day 1

"Vanille, it's your robot so I think you should come with me to get the parts," Sazh suggested. "Plus, I don't know this place very well."

"Fair enough. Fang, we'll be back later today," she said to her friend before exiting. Fang sighed in disappointment as she watched Vanille leave with the older man.

"If you wanted to go with her, why not just go?" Hope caught on quickly to Fang's feelings for Vanille, although nobody else had seemed to pay any attention.

"Somebody's gotta guard the house," she replied straightforwardly.

"I'll watch it. I think I can handle it, especially with Snow around," the young boy replies.

"No, you can't. Someone needs to watch Lightning and you're the only one available with medic skills," she answered him, but only confusing him.

"What's wrong with Lightning?" his voice went a little higher as he asked this, filled with curiosity and worry.

"She's sick. She's been in bed all day and she was up all night moaning. Kept me up half the night, too," she explained just before being instructed to leave by Snow.

"I need a partner out here, you know!" the blonde shouted hintingly at Fang, who then left Lightning in Hope's care.

Not knowing what was wrong with Lightning, he sat in his bed and watched her intently, noting any changes in movement or breathing. He watched the young woman's arm and leg dangle helplessly off the side of the bed where her smiling face rested. She looked so peaceful, it was hard for Hope to believe she wasn't feeling well. When she opened her eyes for the first time that day, Hope pretended to be minding his own business and looked off to the side, so as not to startle her by staring at her in her wake.

"Feeling okay?" he quietly asked a few moments later after her smile slowly vanished, skin still glowing with sleep.

The expression on her face quickly turned to be what Hope associated with a negative attitude before she answered him. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Fang told me you were sick and making a lot of noise last night. She told me I should stay here to take care of you," he answered. Lightning sat up, face slightly red with what seemed to be a look of embarassment upon her face.

"Nope," she denied, running her fingers through her hair. "How long have I slept?"

"About eleven hours," Hope responded, unconsiously tapping the toes of his feet together.

"Ha," she let out a short chuckle before pushing her entire body up so that her back stood straight, legs crossed with her hands resting on the edge of the mattress. "I can't believe I slept that long, wearing this." She straightened out her skirt which was hiked up a little bit from moving around so much in the bed, then straightened her collar before pulling the sides of her shirt down. Hope notices an usual look in her eye, like she was about to laugh, a look that pierced his pale green eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he wondered aloud and curiously. She stopped.

"Sorry. I just woke up." After responding, Lightning stood up and walked out the bedroom door. "Where is everyone?"

"Sazh and Vanille went to get parts to fix Bhakti. Snow and Fang are outside guarding the house," Hope answered in shout before getting up to follow Lightning. 

"Yes! He's fixed!" Vanille shouted joyously, hours later, as Sazh set aside everything he didn't use to fix Bhakti. "Thank you so much, Sazh!"

"Yeah, you owe me," he joked.

Lightning was now with Fang guarding the Oerba home, and Hope was still inside with a resting Snow and recently returning Sazh and Vanille. The two men, exhausted from a hard day's work, went straight to bed and Vanille rejoiced the fixing of her beloved robot when Hope insisted on aiding the house watch with Lightning and Fang.

"Hope, wait up!" Vanille quickly tore herself away from her robot, noticing Lightning outside the window but unable to see Fang.

"What's up, Vanille?" the boy turned around to look at his friend with a worried look on her face.

"I... need to talk to you about something. And I don't really know how to say it," she started, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"You can tell me anything, Vanille. You're my best friend," he reassured her, standing against the wall with his attention completely devoted to Vanille.

"I know, and that's just it... I think I'm starting to get a crush on you..." she followed up, avoiding all eye contact.

"...You what?" he choked up, not expecting to hear that from Vanille.

"I mean, it's nothing big... but I mean, you're really cute and I can't stop thinking about you lately, I just had to get that off my chest."

"...I see..." the boy responded in shock, unsure of what to say. "To be honest, Vanille-"

Her lips pressed against his, interrupting his words. Her entire body smashed into his as she trapped him against the wall, kissing him furiously. She slowly came to a stop after realizing Hope did not return the kiss.

"You..." the usually cheerful girl, now with a saddened expression on her face, could not even finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry Vanille... I just don't see you that way," he calmly stated, hoping to not offend her. After all, she was his dearest and closest friend.

Unable to form words through her embarassment, she simply turned around and walked into an unseen area of the house. Hope noticed, through the corner of his eye, Lightning, Fang, and Sazh's chocobo all looking through the window. They quickly looked away when they noticed Hope turning around to face them, alone now.


	3. Night 2

Everyone was curious as to what Vanille was saying to Fang later that night when it was her turn to help guard the house. Snow and Sazh, although not witnessing the kiss, couldn't help but eavesdrop. Hope knew, and was still curious but decided it was best to leave the situation alone. Lightning was the only one who seemed to be more interested in what Hope had to say about it, but soon even she went to the window to spy on the two girls with Snow and Sazh, leaving Hope alone in the bedroom.

"He didn't kiss you back?" the three heard Fang repeat herself to Vanille.

"No! He just stood there, motionless!" the panicked girl answered. The chocobo peaked his head out from Sazh's hair, but remained silent like the rest of them.

"Maybe you're right, Vanille. Maybe Hope is gay," Fang concluded. "I mean, he's a teenage boy... and who could turn you down? You're gorgeous!"

If it hadn't been the time it was, maybe the spies would have noticed Vanille blush at that statement. They all gasp in unison at this accusation of Hope being gay reaches their ears. They continue watching but can no longer hear as the two distance themselves from the window to continue their last patrol around the house, standing awfully close to each other.

"Wow," Sazh commented, jaw wide open as the baby chocobo cocked his yellow head.

"Who woulda thought?" Snow added not a second later.

"I'm going back to bed," Lightning said in monotone before walking back into the bedroom, followed shortly by Sazh and Snow. Within minutes, Sazh's light snoring could be heard by everyone, but nobody talks until Fang and Vanille come back inside to rest for the night.

"Why doesn't anyone watch the house at night?" Hope wondered aloud after noticing nobody would replace Fang and Vanille's position.

"Beasts on Gran Pulse are night blind," Fang informed him before climbing into her bed and Vanille into hers. "Nothing will happen. Get some rest."

If it weren't for the light giggles that seemed to be coming out of Vanille's mouth, accompanied by what sounded like the flicking of a switch, Hope might have been able to sleep that night. He couldn't help but think, even hours later, about what his best friend had just done to him.

_What could be so damn funny, Vanille? I thought you were my friend. Friends don't talk about that kind of stuff behind their backs... and Fang! I'm not gay, I'm just-_

Hope jumped out of bed when he felt something crawl onto his arm.

"Aah!" he shouted in the middle of the night as he tumbled onto the floor, slapping himself until the sensation went away.

"What the hell are you doing, Hope?" Lightning whispered, apparently the only one awake.

"Spider!" he responded, standing up and slowly catching his breath. "It's in my shirt, it's in my shirt!" he panicked, quickly removing every article of clothing until he stood in his stretched out olive green boxers and white tank top. Eventually he regained his breath and was able to speak.

"Light... can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he boldly asked, still panicked from the spider that landed on him less than two minutes ago.

"Are you serious, Hope? It was a spider. It's not a tiger," she didn't seem too thrilled at first but caved in when he started begging.

"Fine. Inside, though," she instructed, as she liked to sleep with half her body dangling off the edge.

"Thanks, Light." He climbed over Lightning, careful not to injure what he couldn't see beneath the blankets, and laid down facing the wall. For a few minutes he tossed and turned before facing Lightning.

"Your hair smells nice," he said without thinking as a few strands from the back of her head brushed against his face. Daring as he was, he reached out a hand and twisted a few strands of her hair, which felt as smooth as silk to him.

"Uh... thank you," she whispered, seeming to have difficulty breathing.

"What's that noise?" Hope quickly became distracted by a familiar, yet strange sound. Like something he'd heard in a movie. Something that took him a minute to identify when nobody else could. He finally made an assumption when he saw a slight, steady and constant movement underneath the blanket. "Light, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Hope... drop it," she warned. She was obviously in too much pleasure to answer questions, and continued sliding her fingers inside and out of her own body.

"Really? You're just gonna masturbate when I'm laying right next to you? Isn't that a little..."

"What do you care, Hope? Aren't you gay?" she blurted out, not considering the fact that Fang might have been wrong in her accusation.

"I'm not gay," he clarifies without hesitance, and the sound stops.

"I don't believe you," Lightning whispered before resuming.

Almost immediately, an adrenaline rush overcame Hope and he spun Lightning over against her back and pins her there, kissing her lightly, which lasted for a few seconds.

"I'm still not convinced," she replied after he pulled away. "No straight guy would kiss like that."

Determined to prove her wrong, Hope slid his fingers down the side of Lightning's body down to where her own fingers previously were.

"No, Hope... we really shouldn't be doing this," Lightning stated calmly and prematurely, completely ignoring the accusation made earlier and lightly shoving him away, but too lightly to be effective.

"That's not what your body says," the boy retorted, sounding somewhat seductive as he reminded her what her body was saying as he stroked her.

Lightning then overpowered Hope, pinning him down on the tiny bed. Her arms held his wrists in place while her legs straddled him and her giant, oversized sleeping T-shirt brushed against his torso. This act hardened the young boy, and he started to slip out of his boxers, which were worn out and stretched from battle.

"Listen, Hope. When I tell you..." her voice trailed off as she felt his hardened member press against her entrance as she straddled him. "You... weren't lying," she then realized, loosening her grip on the boy's wrists. He manages to slide out.

"I told you." His hands find their way up to her body and lightly touch her hips. "You're really wet..." he pointed out nervously as his hands found their way pulling down slightly on Lightning's hips, entering her ever so slowly.

"You're hard," she comes back, not stopping the penetration that was occuring. The slow, agonizingly slow pentration that was torturous to the both of them.

"So tell me, Light," Hope put special emphasis on her nickname while teasing her, "if you weren't sick, what had you moaning last night?"

For a moment the young woman refused to answer, and Hope punished her to get what he wanted by slowly pushing her up and away from his body, also punishing himself in the long run but determined to get an answer.

"Do I really have to say it? I'm sure you've figured that out by now," Lightning whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Say it," he begged with a tone of demand.

Reluctant and embarassed, but knowing all well he wouldn't turn her down now, she obeyed his command. "The way you touched me in my dream."

He started pulling her back down, but only barely, and she didn't do anything to stop him. "How did I touch you?"

"No, it's my turn now," she taunted but lacked the will to pull herself away from the boy.

"Aah!" he whined at this response softly.

"If you're not gay, why'd you turn Vanille down?"

"Light, you know I want you." Even in the darkness, he could see a smirk form on her face before she let her body fall completely onto his. Gasps escaped the mouths of the two lovers unified under the blanket. Hope's arms traveled from Lightning's waist to the back of her neck, pulling her mouth into his while her hips rose and fell, her juices pouring onto Hope like heavy rainfall. Although somewhat restricted, Hope made his best attempt to meet with Lightning at each thrust, pushing deeper inside her tight walls every time.

As her lips smacked against his, tongue intruding in his delicious, wet mouth, she moaned when Hope asserted his dominance over her by rolling her over to her side and then on her back. Now pumping into her faster and with more control over his body, he lightly licked the creamy skin on her neck, making her lose all control of her body.

_Who knew Hope could be so aggressive?_ she questioned to herself as he reached parts of her that she didn't even know existed. In a state of complete ecstacy, she roughly pulled the boy's silver hair while he ravaged her collarbone with his tongue. Her heavy breath in his ear had him at loss for control as his hormones took over.

"Aren't you glad I was still awake?" she teased.

"Shut up. I would have raped you in your sleep if you kept moaning like that," a hormone-ridden Hope said to the moaning woman beneath him.

"Aggressive!" Lightning pointed out, pleasantly surprised. "But you can do better, Hope."

Out of nowhere, he slapped her across the cheek before resting the palm of his hand on her neck. Her eyes rolled back in response to the boy's sudden aggression, and he pushed even deeper into her than before. What made her even more aroused was when Hope's fingers slipped onto her chest, hovering her hardened nipple, which he circled with his thumb through her T-shirt. His other hand precoccupied the side of her right leg, which clung to his torso as he used her body as leverage to pull himself closer to her.

"Wow, Light. Never thought I'd see you like _this_," he addressed with a strong thrust in unison with that final word, this. "Not even putting up a fight when I have my way with you."

Taking this as a hint to respond, Lightning quickly stretched her arm out to his chest to push him away, but he quickly grabs her hands, holding them above her head helplessly. She pushed against his hand with her wrists, but to no avail. When a light moan escaped her lips, Hope was quick to silence her with his hand. All of the boy's weight was now on her wrists as he continued pumping and thrusting her helpless body, switching to keep her down with the full weight of his body on top of hers.

Never had Lightning seen Hope so aggressive, so dominant, so assertive. Never had Lightning been so surprised by anyone in her life. Never had she been more turned on than she was, facing Hope.

Now Hope was certain that with this much power over the soldier, he would release inside her any second. But he wanted this to last. To him, Lightning was NOT just a body to aid in his ejaculation. She was so much more to him than that. He was determined to make her his, and he knew there was only one way to do that.

He pulled himself out of Lightning, listening to the sweet tune of her whimpering at the loss of bodily contact.

"That's it?" she said the second he came out, and she sat up in shock.

"Yep." He noticed an irritation about her as he answered her.

"Well... o_kay_ then..." was all she said as she angrily laid back down, no longer facing Hope, who let out a small grin and a chuckle.

"I have you right where I want you." Indeed he had. He had her legs divided and had conquered her lust, leaving her wanting more. After gloating he buried himself under the covers, pushing the giant obstacle of a shirt above her breasts, fighting through the resistance until his lips finally encase a nipple, his tongue flicking against it while his fingers mimicked these actions against her clit.

"I knew you couldn't really fight this," he commented seductively and with a slight chuckle once her body relaxed under his caress again. Her moans begged for the return of his entry and sure enough, a finger began exploring her wet hole. Now two fingers. Her body temperature rose as the boy paid close attention to _every_ pleasure center of her body. Her panting only made him want her more, and so while his first two fingers stroked the inside of her dripping pussy, his pinky found itself exploring elsewhere inside her.

Proud of himself for dominating the soldier like an eidolon now under his command, Hope's mouth traveled down her body slowly. He kissed the underside of her breast, just below the nipple, one of her most sensitive areas that only he had discovered. Mouth continuing to travel south, his fingers slid inside her and back out as his other hand became busy paying attention to her other breast. His lips continued down the middle of Lightning's stomach, and about halfway down, his tongue slid down past her pierced naval and he listened intently on her breathing once he reached her smooth pubic area. He replaced his fingers with his tongue so quickly and so smoothly that Lightning didn't even notice the transition for a second. He sucked up her juices while continuing to finger her on the other side of her body, causing her to involuntarily buck her hips at him. He squeezed her breast, lightly at first but then progressing into rougher play. This seemed to excite Lightning to no end, and if there was any self-control left in him, it was gone now. There was no holding back now.

Hope stopped everything just like he did before and roughly flipped Lightning over onto her stomach like a ragdoll, her hands outstretched at her sides near her face. He crept up onto her from behind, teasing her with his cock some more as his stomach pressed against her mostly-bare back. He fixed that by forcing the shirt off of her, then removing his own. Now, the skin to skin contact between the two l'Cie was orgasmic and it was a miracle neither of them came right then and there.

He leaned against her to nibble on her ear while sliding his hand along her side until it met her breast, as Hope spread her legs further apart, slowly regaining entry. To make it easier, Lightning pushed her body toward him by bending her knees so that her stomach pressed against her thighs, allowing Hope to penetrate deeper than he had before. Once inside, the boy couldn't hold back any longer. Sweat dripped from the panting boy's face and onto the naked woman beneath him as he watched her fingers grip the sheet beneath them. With every thrust, pace picked up dramatically now, he hit the girl at just the right spot to make her climax within minutes.

She let out a choked squeal just before her final demand. "Cum in me, Hope..." her voice, muffled against the bed, reached his ears. Instantly, as if her words were a light switch to his body, everything in him shot straight forward into her, ending it with a moan similar to what came out of his mouth during battle, which Lightning had come to adore.

It took a few minutes for the two to regain their breaths and bodily control. As the two laid motionless in a mixture of each other's juices, Lightning spoke in a high-pitched and exhausted voice.

"I should have fucked you a long time ago." She then forced her body to rest on its back, and Hope rested on top of her. His face laid on her chest, and her arm reached around him, cradling him by the upper back and neck with her fingers entwined with a few strands of his hair, somewhat grabbing it.

It was now that he knew he had succeeded. She was satisfied, yet she wanted more, and now she was his.


	4. Day 2

Vanille was the first person out the door, followed by Sazh and Snow. Fang followed behind Hope, who wanted desperately to hold Lightning's hand on their way out, but instead paid close attention to the way her hips moved while she walked, thinking back on the way she moved them last night.

"Hope, I need to talk to you in private. About Vanille," Fang insisted.

_That's right... she came on to me yesterday... _Hope's heart sank nervously, worried about what Fang might say, or worse yet, do, for hurting Vanille's feelings.

"Don't even think about hurting him, Fang," Lightning warned. "I can see through the window," she warned upon exiting.

"You're lucky to have such a protective girlfriend, aren't you?" Fang teased, watching his face burn a hot red color. Speechless, she proceeded to tell him everything she knew. "I was awake, you know."

"Oh..." his face turned away from Fang and he saw Lightning right outside the window, watching but too distant to hear.

"Look... Vanille wanted to tell you this but she was afraid you wouldn't believe her or listen to her after what happened between the two of you. But... she wanted you to know that everything went according to plan."

"Plan? What plan?" the boy repeated.

"Ah, it's adorable how oblivious you are," she laughed, roughly patting the boy on his head.

"I don't get it," he cocked his head slightly to the right, confused.

"Vanille just wanted you to be happy. She knew you wouldn't do anything on your own, so she gave you a little push, that's all. You really do have friends who love you, Hope."

"But... how? She kissed me... how was that-"

"It was all a setup. And you fell right into it."

"So then... the spider was-"

"All Vanille's idea."

A silence spread across the room and Hope turned deep into thought.

"I should probably talk to her..." he suggested to himself aloud before leaving the house.

"What happened in there?" Lightning showed the curious side to her.

"Last night... was all a setup," he answered her. "Vanille and Fang were in on it."

"What are you talking about, Hope?" she remarked in disbelief.

"The only reason Vanille kissed me was to draw attention to my sexuality. And to top it all off, she's the one that put the spider in my bed!" he exclaimed, still shocked. "I should talk to her."

"Wait. So did last night... mean anything to you, or was it just-"

"Of course it did, Light!" the boy quickly returned without thought, involuntarily reaching out for her hand in reassurance. SInce nobody was looking, Lightning stole a kiss from the boy.

"Go talk to your friend," Lightning told her new lover before he walked off. He walked over to where the girl sat in the distant grass. She looked up at him with a big, unrestrained grin on her face.

"I can't believe you, Vanille," he said to her just before sitting beside his friend. "That was pretty convincing."

"So you forgive me?" she asked sweetly, trying to come off as innocent as possible.

"I suppose I should be thanking you," he figured, looking up to see his best friend smiling sweetly at him in anticipation. "Thanks, Vanille."

"No need," was all she replied with.

"How did you know?" he wondered aloud after a few moments of silence passed.

"Are you kidding? It's so obvious. But apparently I was the only one to notice. I guess I just have an eye for noticing the signs since I'm kind of on the same boat," she continued without much further thought.

"You mean with Fang, right?" He made it clear that he knew exactly what she was referring to, and stared at the blushing girl intently.

"Why don't you just talk to her? You know she's crazy about you, right?"

"What do you mean?" she replied, questioningly and obliviously.

"I see the way she looks at you," he answered honestly.

Vanille had a sudden shift in attitude while pictures of Fang's face flashed into her mind. Shortly after, Hope's face, looking at Lightning. The same face. Always a slight smile and deceivingly calm eyes.


	5. Night 3

Lightning and her three male companions warped to the Narthex, leaving behind Fang and Vanille as requested.

"Is everything alright?" she taller of the two asked.

Vanille, at loss for words, quickly found her face pressed against Fang's chest, and her arms around her waist. Fang returned the embrace and rested the palm of her hand on the back side of Vanille's head, like usual.

"I love you," Vanille finally conjured up the courage to admit, somewhat muffled into Fang's chest but still audible.

"I love you too, Vanille," Fang returned without hesitance but with a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. Vanille, wanting more, tilted her head up to be greeted by Fang's soft lips against her own.

"I'm sorry it took me that long to say it," she apologized as soon as their lips parted.

"Don't be," Fang silenced Vanille with another kiss, soon to find Vanille's arms around her neck.

On the other side of the portal, at the Narthex, the four friends stood around impatiently awaiting the return of the two girls. Sazh found himself a comfortable spot on a levatating white sofa while the others, just feet away, discussed what could possibly be taking the two so long to return.

"Maybe we should go on without them," Snow suggested, jokingly. "They've been gone a long time. I hope they're okay."

"They're fine. More than fine, really," Hope blurted out as he stood closer to Lightning than any two of the people in the Narthex.

"How do you know?" Sazh sided with Snow.

"Um... I guess I don't..." the boy replied, hoping the others would drop the subject.

"I'm gonna check on them," Snow announced as he walked toward the portal. Hope followed, trying to prevent him from leaving, and Lightning just wanted to stay close to Hope so now, the three of them were all standing next to the portal, along with the baby chocobo. All except for Sazh, that is, who began to feel left out and joined in.

"No! You can't!" Hope attempted to stop the blonde.

"What do you know that we don't, Hope?" Lightning wanted to know, staring her new semi-secret boyfriend in the eye. She figured if he would tell anyone, it would be her.

"That's really not my place to say," he answered honestly and without hesitance. "But I know it's important."

"Why don't you check on them, then?" Snow suggested, giving Hope a playful shove toward the portal.

"Yeah, great idea!" Sazh agreed with Snow once again. Out of nowhere, Sazh nudged the boy further and he disappeared into the portal.

"Jerks!" Hope shouted as he found himself on the other side before Vanille, who was now on top of Fang against the vibrant red floor of Orphan's Cradle. The two girls looked up at him in irritance.

"They pushed me!" Hope quickly informed, turning around to transport back. The girls quickly resumed their liplocking the second Hope vanished.

"Maybe we should move..." Fang suggested when Vanille's lips came up for a breather. Vanille allowed Fang to stand up and then directed her down one of the many halls of Orphan's cradle, by holding on to her hand.

When they found another clear spot, Fang pulled Vanille closer to her by the waist, lips resting gently on hers before slipping her tongue into Vanille's mouth. Barely able to maintain enough balance to stand, the two slowly started to sink to the floor. They found themselves face-to-face and on their knees, lips still connected. Fang, holding herself up with one arm stretched out by Vanille's side, slowly found herself on top of Vanille. Neither of the two seemed to mind laying down on such a hard surface, and soon Vanille found her top pulled down. She let out a small, high-pitched squeal as Fang gently cupped her breast in her hand, moving the soft curve in circles as Vanille's delicate fingers slid up the sides of Fang's legs.

Vanille moaned when Fang's warm lips pressed against her neck. Vanille's fingers slipped through the G-string of Fang's panties, tugging them toward her direction before her fingers became wet with her lover's bodily fluids. Her other hand found its way to Fang's breast as her middle finger slowly entered before coming almost all the way out. This time she inserted two fingers while resting her thumb on the edge of Fang's pubic bone. After about a minute of Vanille's pleasuring, the dark-haired woman lowered herself to Vanille's torso, sliding away slowly from Vanille's fingers toward the insides of her thighs, making the small, topless girl breathe in deeply as Fang's tongue entered her body. She never even noticed Fang remove her panties (what little there was of them to begin with) until she felt her tongue, all the while Fang had restrained the girl's hands with her own, helping to pull her closer to her mouth.

Vanille, moaning uncontrollably as Fang's tongue circled her most intimate parts, squirmed in delight. All Fang could do was continue her tongue teasing, licking just over her clit enough to make Vanille's whole body twitch every time.

"Fang..." she moaned, feeling and sounding a little lightheaded from all this pleasure, "this isn't fair."

"What do you mean?" Fang responded, temporarily pulling her tongue away, giving Vanille the chance to climb on top of her.

"I'll show you what I mean," she whispered seductively to her lover before raising her dress higher and higher. She lowered her face to the spot between her pulled panties and skin and began returning the favor, lightly licking up and down at first and slowly progressing to penetration with her tongue while cupping the outsides of her thighs.

"Mmm... Vanille," Fang responded at the gesture as Vanille inserted two fingers while continuing to lick just outside of her wet hole. Vanille had been awaiting this moment for a long time and was determined to make Fang cum and say her name, but she knew it would be difficult since her fingers weren't nearly long enough to satisfy the way a man could. Nevertheless, she gave it her all.

Fang's moaning only fueled the fire for Vanille's lust and desire to please. She felt around inside her, watching, listening and feeling for an idea of how successful her pleasuring might have been. Her finger moved slightly more toward the front wall inside Fang and her breath became heavier. Vanille continued to do this along with circling her lower lips with her tongue and would not give up on Fang. Her tongue was sore and her arm felt worn out but alas, she had made Fang cum.

"Your turn now," Fang said, nearly out of breath while she pulled Vanille on top of her face by the waist with the only strength she had, in her arms. Vanille's skirt brushed against Fang's face, but she didn't seem to mind. Fang wasted no time in making Vanille wet and happy, and firmly gripped her bottom to make sure she couldn't get away from it. Fang moaned as her tongue fucked Vanille, creating a vibrating sensation that left Vanille completely under Fang's command. The high-pitched squealing and light moaning that escaped Vanille's luscious lips let Fang know that she was almost about to climax.

Now smothering herself in Vanille's wetness, she flicked her tongue back and forth as fast as she could inside her, making the younger girl's leg twitch beside Fang's ear. Fang was determined to make this as pleasurable and memorable as possible for Vanille. She pressed her tongue firmly against her clit, licking up and down on the same spot before sucking on it. As part of Vanille was inside Fang's mouth, a warm liquid came flowing down, dripping down the side of Fang's face.

Vanille rolled over onto the hard, blood-red floor beside her lover. As the two slowly regained their breaths, Vanille's fingers, coated in partially dried-up bodily fluids, slipped between Fang's.

"We should get back to the others," Fang suggested after several minutes of complete silence, with the exception of gasps and panting. She looked to her side to see Vanille, glowing red in her face.

"Yeah," Vanille agreed. "But a few more minutes won't hurt." Fang silently agreed to this as she allowed her girlfriend to curl up next to her, resting her head near Fang's chest. Fang stroked a section of Vanille's pigtails, twirling her finger in one of her light red curls before heading off to fight Orphan.

**A/N: I've never written a lesbian fanfic before, so sorry if this is a little confusing. When I was writing it I realized it's very easy to misinterpret who's doing what when it's "she this" and "she that" without a "he this" or "he that" ... I tried to work around that by making more, shorter sentences, so if it's still confusing please let me know so I can improve on the next one :)**


End file.
